herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nate (Pokémon)
Nate (Japanese: キョウヘイ Kyōhei) is the male player character in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. His female counterpart is Rosa. Biography As player, Nate was born 13 years before the events of Pokémon Black and White, and 15 years before Black and White 2. His mother worked as a nurse at a Pokémon Center (at which one is never specified) and by the events of the Generation 5 sister games, he lives in Aspertia City with his mother and nearby his longtime friend Hugh. Games As the Player Nate is a young boy who lives in Aspertia City with his mother and his childhood friend Hugh. He is given his first Pokémon by Bianca, and chooses the Pokémon weak to Hugh's. They then go their separate ways and he starts his journey across the Unova region. As NPC If Rosa is chosen in B2W2, the player character can encounter Nate in front of the Battle Subway in Nimbasa City, where he will ask the player to tag battle with him to defeat the two Subway Masters. Nate will then appear as the player's partner in the Battle Subway when choosing to ride the Multi-Train. Two of the following Pokémon are picked from the corresponding list, depending on what Rosa, the player, wants him to base his team on. If the player chooses "A balance between the two," Nate's Pokémon are chosen from either list. Manga Adventures Nate has a counterpart named Blake, who is the male protagonist of the Black 2 & White 2 arc. Blake is working to find members of Team Plasma. He suspects the idol Yancy of past affiliation, so he goes out with her to get closer and learn more. Once he decides Yancy is innocent, he breaks up with her in order to cut up all ties. Blake is undercover at Aspertia City's trainers' school, checking into the students for possible Plasma sympathies. As part of his undercover persona, he acts like a chronic flirt; this annoys Hugh, a fellow student, who feels that a talented trainer like Blake should devote himself to Pokémon battling and not get distracted by girls. Their arguments come to a climax with the arrival of the new student Whitley . As she introduces herself to the class, Blake writes down her information for later use, irritating Hugh and causing a disturbance. The teacher, Cheren, decides that they should have a battle, as should everyone else in the class; the two winners of this tournament would be given Pokédexes by Bianca. Blake faces off against Hugh and defeats the boy's Trapinch with his Dewott. Cheren awards the Pokédexes to Blake and Whitley for their performance in battle. Whitley is reluctant to accept hers, but Blake talks her into it. Later that night, Blake is going through profiles of his classmates, crossing them off as potential Plasma members, when Looker arrives. Blake defeats a Scolipede threatening Looker and reveals that he is Looker's superior in the International Police. The two go into an alleyway to meet the Magician, who scans Blake as part of his project to make using Poké Balls easier. Blake then gives Looker a test, which Looker fails, and Blake tells him to get better at handling hard conditions. A sudden explosion catches their attention. They go to find the source and encounter a Genesect. Blake's Dewott attacks Genesect to no avail and Blake reveals that at the start of his investigation of Team Plasma he had uncovered incomplete information about Genesect at the P2 Laboratory. He deduces that Genesect is being controlled by a machine, and he discovers its master Colress nearby, a man wanted for serious crimes done to Pokémon. Colress orders Genesect to attack Blake with Techno Blast, which Blake withstands thanks to his armor. Realizing that since Genesect is controlled via machine it can't be Colress's Pokémon, Blake readies the special Poké Balls the Magician gave him, intending to capture Genesect. As Dewott attacks Genesect, Blake throws Poké Balls at it. Colress, enraged, gives Genesect the Shock Drive. Genesect causes an explosion, and once the smoke clears, Blake throws a ball at Gensect and successfully captures it. Colress leaves, revealing he is the new leader of Team Plasma. As people come to check out the explosion, Blake falls back into his role as the flirt, irritating Looker. Blake explains himself to Looker, telling him that a device crucial to counteracting Colress's machine was entrusted to a female Plasma grunt, so he flirts with all girls to have a greater chance of drawing her in. Anime Nate only ever makes an appearance in an animated trailer for Pokémon Black and White 2. He was voiced by Tom Wayland. Trailer In the anime, he appeared in the animated trailer for Black 2 and White 2 with Hugh. He visited Bianca and chose Tepig, accompanied by Hugh and his Oshawott. He and his Lucario later appeared where Colress told him that he didn't believe that Team Plasma should separate Pokémon from humans. He later entered the Pokémon World Tournament and battled Elesa, where his Tepig had evolved into an Emboar at the time. She used her Emolga and Zebstrika, but the winner was unclear. Later, he was on a boat with Cheren and Hugh when Team Plasma attacked. He used his Arcanine against their Seviper and won, and he and Lucario later battled the Shadow Triad. However, although they won, they escaped. Appearance Nate has messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red tennis visor instead of a hat unlike previous male characters, and also a blue short-sleeved jacket with baggy beige shorts and a dri-fit swim suit underneath his exterior outfit. He wears red and black sneakers with white laces, and carries a white messenger bag. Personality Nate has no distinctive personality, a trait shared by most protagonists in the Pokémon games. Gallery 800px-Nate_B2W2_Trailer.png|Nate in the animated trailer Blake_Adventures.png|Blake, Nate's manga counterpart Trivia *Nate bears an uncanny resemblance to Hilbert. *As NPC, Nate has the first evolved form of the starter who is weak on the player's starter (Dewott if you chose Snivy, Servine if you chose Tepig and Pignite if you chose Oshawott) and the elemental monkey whose type is strong on the type of the player's starter (Pansear if you chose Snivy, Panpour if you chose Tepig and Pansage if you chose Oshawott). External links *Pokemon Wiki Navigation Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:The Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Officials Category:Casanova Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Successors Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Wise Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Deal Makers Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Control Freaks Category:Loyal